


Imagine Loki’s reaction when you tell him you love him

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Not much to say, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix





	Imagine Loki’s reaction when you tell him you love him

[lokitty](https://tmblr.co/ZuFSVi2NtDkJ6)


End file.
